If I Had Known, I Wouldn't Have Married Him
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: Tomorrow morning Lily Evans will become Lily Potter, tonight she must confide in her best friend. Part of the 'Suffering From Writer's Block' Competition. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING, I OWN NOTHING.
1. A Chance I Didn't Take Prolouge

There was once a chance I didn't take; the chance you may ask? Well, that chance would've changed my life forever. James Potter had asked me on a date, only moments after did Severus Snape ask me on a date as well. Severus was close, Severus was comfort. James was foreign, alien even. James meant danger, but he also meant excitement. So on that blustery fall evening, Severus was the one that told me I looked fine and to stop fussing over the my hair, Severus was the one who had to pretend nothing changed between us when I told him I was already going out with James.

Now at 15 you may be saying, Lily Evans don't you ever listen to your mum? Teenage relationships never last. I agree with you strange omnipresent voice, the relationships in the teenage years don't normally last, Sirius Black went through girlfriends like candy bars. Somehow though, ours survived.

We agreed to cut off our relationship after graduating from Hogwarts, see other people, and if fate wanted us together fate would find a way. Not even a week later we were both at the Three Broomsticks and both confided that we hadn't stopped thinking of each other since even though I had Severus and he had practically anyone he wanted.

One thing eventually lead to another thing, which lead to me saying yes when James proposed which lead to what is going to happen tomorrow morning; tomorrow morning I become Mrs. Lily Potter. Tomorrow I look at the rest of my life and having to include James in every precious moment, second, or otherwise.

Tomorrow morning no one will look at me and go, 'Oh look Lily Evans, she's engaged to Mr. James Potter.' They will see Lily Potter, married to Mr. James Potter. Tomorrow morning changes everything, it changes everything forever.

Along with everything coming tomorrow morning, there is a more important thing coming tonight. Tonight, I must tell my best friend, the one who had always been there for me not matter what, Severus Snape.


	2. A Night To Remember Part 1

"Zip me up, Sev," Lily said brushing her flaming red her hair out of the way of the back of her deep purple dress. Severus obliged going over and zipping up her dress. "Thanks so much for this," she said giving him an air kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime," he said evenly. The twenty-three year old boy rarely went out anymore and this time Lily had called him. It was a complete disaster, James was sick and she had an interview and was told to bring her boyfriend/fiancé/husband so I was her stand in.

"Sure, Lily. Where are we meeting again," he asked as she reapplied lipstick for the twelfth time that night and pulled her long hair back in a clip at the base of her neck.

"I told you, the Three Broomsticks, classy right?" She rolled her eyes as she straightened the tie buried under his dress robes. "You clean up nice, Sev." She told him standing back, hands on hips admiring her work.

He had been told to come at 6, their dinner being at 7:30 so she could get him all dolled up as she put it. This consisted of taking his second shower for the day, combing his hair, putting on his dress robes, shining his dress shoes and making sure every last corner was straight.

"Don't want to be late, do we?" He asked holding out his right arm which she took gladly and they disappeared with a loud pop leaving Lily's bedroom eerily silent.

"Table for three," Lily called hoping one of the bartenders would hear her as trays of butterbeer flew around dangerously close to their heads. A short stocky girl Lily vaguely remembered from potions in her sixth year lead them to a booth.

"Busy night, I'll be back to get you drinks a bit," she said and walked off leaving Lily and Severus alone.

"So, what's the interview for?" Severus asked hoping to get drunk tonight, having to pretend to be Lily's boyfriend was bad enough but just because James was sick felt like a slap in the face.

"Oh, just a small thing, secretary for Muggle Resources," she said casually glancing around. "I'm going to go to the powder room," she said getting up with her purse and leaving off to the direction of the bars small unisex bathroom. Severus had the unfortunate experience of using it once after a few drunks had.

A group of blondes passed by his table seemingly a bachelorette party, he recognized a few as Lily's friends and they all giggled and waved at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the waitress that had come back. "A butterbeer for the lady and as many shots of Firewhisky as you can fit on a tray." He told her.

Lily came back soon after the waitress left. There was something different but he couldn't quite place it. She sat comfortably but her hands were folded on the table. "Did you do something different with your hair in there?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No just you know adjusted everything make sure I look nice,"

"Ah." Severus said simply not wanting to press the topic.

"I wonder where he is," she said fiddling with the watch he had gotten her for her birthday. It didn't just tell time it had a time turner inside it but she had taken it out saying she never wanted to change anything with a strange expression on her face.

Their tray whizzed in nearly shattering two of the shot glasses. "Is the butterbeer supposed to be for me?" She asked looking at the tray.

"Yes, of course." He said downing two shots of the Firewhisky before looking at her.

"I can drink with the big boys," she said downing to shots as well. "Sev, there's something I need to tell you."

"The interviewer isn't coming." He said, not a question a statement.

"How'd you know?" She asked shocked.

"I check the wanted ads in the Prophet everyday to see if a better job opens up; no such position has opened up." He said simply taking another shot. "So what am I here for?"

"Well, hold on." She downed three more shots in a row, she being much smaller than him he knew she should be a little more than buzzed by now. "I'm marrying James tomorrow morning and I want you to come." She rushed out.

Severus's entire world shattered in front of him but he played it calm. "I suppose that explains the bachelorette party."

"Yeah that's mine," she gushed. "No more drinking for me now, got to sober up." She stood and came over to his side of the booth. "You're such a good friend, Sev," she whispered, "I will never, never be able to thank you for that. Please come." She kissed his cheek softly before wandering off to her girlfriends.

Severus stayed glued to his seat. He would come to the wedding, he decided finally. For right now though, now he needed to escape the world. He drained the butterbeer within a few minutes and then began on the shots.


	3. A Night to Remember Part 2

Hours later empty shot glasses littered the table. Severus's whole world was spinning and when he got up to leave to his apartment, a small flat on the end of the street, he fell immediately to the floor causing giggles from many of the bar's female patrons. Lily ran over to him, "Oh God, Sev, what'd I let you do." To him she sounded just as sober as ever and he felt her thin arm around his waist and suddenly he was on his feet leaning on her.

She pulled him over to the fire place and floo called Sirius, "Get your lazy ass to the Three Broomsticks." She said before pulling out.

"I realized what was different about you," Severus slurred leaning much too heavily on her for support. "You have a ring, pretty, pretty ring," he said petting her left hand which was currently residing on his hip.

Sirius walked in, "What the hell did you let him do?" He asked seeing Lily. He went over and put his arm just above Lily's around Severus' ribcage.

"You're Sirius Black; you made fun of me at Hogwarts." Severus said gazing droopy eyed at Sirius.

"Where are we aparating to?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"Did you know Lily's getting married in the morning? I didn't know until," he hiccupped. "Just a few minuets ago."

"Sev, it's been hours." Lily said through clenched teeth. "And we're walking, he can't appearte like this and his flat is just down the road a ways."

They managed to get him out of the bar okay but the dark night with no moon presented a new challenge. "So, the best man and officiator can't even look at alcohol or get within five feet of a girl but Mr. Guest of Honor gets to drunk as he likes."

"He's just a guest now, Sirius." She said as they lugged him up through Hogsmeade. She reached into her clutch for her spare key to the place and stopped when Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Alhomora!" There was a click and the door opened. They dragged him in and laid him across his bed.

"Pretty, Lily, such a pretty, pretty girl." He said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Go to sleep, Sev." She said hands on her hips.

"Even prettier when she's mad. Did you know she's pretty when she's mad, Sirius?" Severus said looking at where he thought he was when in all reality he was looking at a lamp with a jacket on it.

"She's gorgeous, now lie down and count sheep." Sirius said.

Severus instead pulled Lily into a toe curling kiss which she pulled away from after it happened. "Night, Sev." She muttered a sleeping spell and walked into his kitchen.

She pulled a hangover potion of a shelf while Sirius badgered her about the kiss. "No I'm not some floozy." She said setting the potion on Severus' nightstand and a note with the time of the wedding and address to the chapel with Muggle written in all caps and underscored several times.

She threw her arms around Sirius' neck and hugged him close because she suddenly felt horrid. He rubbed her back lightly. Remus was the best out of James' friends for hug, he was soft and warm and smelled like the forest most of the time, he knew right were to place his arms and how long to hold you. Sirius was more awkward and gentle, all odd angles and bones, the boy was skinny to say the least, but he was a good substitute.

"C'mon," She said wiping tears she hadn't realized were forming out of her eyes and taking his hand she apperated from Severus' flat with a pop.


	4. A Morning That Didn't Make Up For It

Severus woke with a start and immediately regretted it. He groaned putting a hand over his eyes, even the crack of sunlight coming in through the window was too much for him. He reached for his nightstand and came up with a small flask, he popped open the top and gulped it down instantly feeling better. He took in his surroundings, not much had changed except that there was now a piece of paper on his nightstand as well.

He picked it up and read Lily's rushed hand writing: _1234 Memory Lane 12:45 p.m. MUGGLE! _He smiled in spite of himself and looked at his watch, 12:00. He got up with a forced effort and looked for a set of dress robes that didn't reek of liquor and vomit.

He got on some presentable dress robes, combed through his shaggy black hair which needed a desperate trim and put on a pair of shoes before getting ready to appearte. He remembered the church because it was near their childhood houses; he figured he could appearte in the alley next to it and walk in.

His plan went without a hitch and he walked in. The entire place was breathtaking, flowers hung everywhere, there was a long white carpet rolled down the aisle and candles where everywhere. James stood at the alter and Severus figured the rest of the groom's party was coming in with the bride's maids.

After taking his seat in the back the organ music started playing and his suspicions were confirmed. Sirius walked down with Petunia, Remus with one of Lily's close friends, and Peter trailed behind by himself. He turned in his seat to see Lily with her father walking down slowly. She was stunning, her gown was long white and sleeveless, the skirt poofed out, and the train seemed not to end.

She eventually made her way to the front and Mr. Evans gave Lily away Sirius nodding solemn for once he opened up a small book Severus figured was a bible. He went through the usual sayings and then paused. "If there is anyone that objects to the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter, stand, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Severus rose slowly and opened his mouth. "No one that's good," Sirius gave a nervous laugh. "On to the vowels then is it?" He joked and Severus sat back down.

He watched the wedding with a bad taste in his mouth, Sirius knew and he didn't let him do anything. He sighed and after everything Lily Ev- Potter announced that the reception would be held downstairs in the Dining Hall. Severus couldn't wait for this.


	5. If I Had Known

The reception was in full swing by the time Severus got downstairs. Lily and James were dancing with others dancing all around them. Severus went straight for the punch and drank three glasses before thinking it was long enough to ask Lily to dance.

He stepped forward to the happy couple and looked at Lily. "Excuse me," she nodded politely to James and went over to Severus who resumed dancing with her.

"Enjoying the wedding?" She asked as though the night before hadn't happened.

"A bit to Muggle for my taste," he said looking around. No floating candles or Firewhisky. "You're very pretty though."

"Thank you," she smiled blushing.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you," he took a deep breath. Unknowingly Sirius had come over and now he put his hand on Lily's waist and pulled her away to dance.

"Sorry, later." She mouthed to him and then smiled up at Sirius as they began pleasantries.

Severus walked back upstairs and found paper and a Muggle pen. _I tried to object – Sev. _He looked at the paper and shook his head, could he really do this? Could he ruin her happiness?

The risk was greater than the reward he finally decided and walked out into the alleyway. He set the paper on fire and apperated away.

Lily realized Severus had left and nagging in the back corner of the mind is what he could possibly have wanted to say. She wondered also, if she had known, would she have married the man that stood before her?


	6. Epilogue

Lily and James were about to go out for their six month anniversary when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She giggled running to the door. There was small singular envelope with Lily printed on the front.

_Dear Lily, _

_ I meant to tell you this forever ago, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy your happiness. I stood up to object on your wedding day, that is why Sirius rushed through it. So today I present you with the nine reasons I wanted to marry you instead of James in hopes you will understand why._

_ 1] He's a git; you and I both know this. _

_ 2] Give it a year or two, I know you're in your honeymoon phase now, but I do not think he will always be this faithful to you._

_ 3] I have always been your best friend, the one who has always known you the best, James is just some boy you met at Hogwarts, a boy, mind you, that you broke it off with. _

_ 4] If you had any common sense you would realize that your just his trophy, that's all James is, a little boy wanting to collect trophies to show off, and Lily Evans is just another one to put on his shelf._

_ 5] His friends have built up a fortress to block me out; this is why you never noticed this. They built up a defense because they knew I would let you see how horrid he is if I got to close. _

_ 6] Even though it was the night before your wedding, you must admit you felt something with that kiss too. _

_ 7] Can you even imagine your children? Arrogant and stupid like their father and beautiful like their mother or ugly like their father with their mother's smarts. Disaster._

_ 8] You never gave me a chance. You've always owed me at least that. _

_ 9] Lily Evans Potter, I. Love. You. The way you smile, the way you laugh with your head tilted back. The colour of your hair the smell of your skin, the way you hug me like you don't have a care in the world. How pretty you are when you're mad, how long it takes you to calm down. I love every piece of you Lily. _

_ I will always be there for you Lily. _

_ -Sev_

Lily crumpled the letter and set it on fire on her and James' doorstep. She didn't need him any more, did she? No of course not. She now had James to come home to at night, Remus to listen to her problems, and Sirius to give her advice. She had Remus to hug her, Sirius to tell her she looked 'bloody gorgeous', and James to kiss her long into the night.

Severus on the other hand was all of that in one singular person. To keep that out of her mind she kept repeating that James was now hers, she was his. When James came around the corner to ask if she was alright she pulled him into a passionate kiss as if proving to herself that this was better.

But this was not better. Severus was the better kisser. Severus wouldn't be trying to grab her ass right now. Severus would've stopped long ago, whispered she was beautiful and went back to give her a short kiss before aparating them to the restaurant. Looking at her left hand though, that reminded her that Severus was forbidden, Severus was her past. James was who she wanted now.


End file.
